Chibi-Banpaiya
by Sum Nacens Scriptor
Summary: Just read the title... I think you're smart enough to figure it out...


To the people who said that little kids don't replace r's with w's, that's right. I'm just doing this because it's cute. Tell me "_Sadly her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and quietly murmured "Pwease?"_ Doesn't scream cute? It;s not based in reality it's fiction, so I don't care if real kids do or don't talk like that.

_**Tendo Dojo**_

"KY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screaming down the hall like a bat out of hell, Akane skid to a hall in the dining room and picking up the table she screamed "I'LL DROWN HIM IN THE BATHTUB!"

Confused at Akane's outburst, they were staring at her. Kasumi stared owlishly at her little sister."Who Akane? Ranma-chan was in with you wasn't she?"

Her eyes opened wide, suddenly realizing in what situation she had left the young vampire. Turning to the stairs to punish the pervert who was alone with little Ranma, and standing in the doorway was a boy dressed exactly like Ranma.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry 'bout this." The mystery boy said quietly scratching the back of his neck.

Now thoroughly confused akane dropped the table to the floor with a loud thunk.

_**Later**_

Sitting at the Tendo table was a middle aged man in a faded white gi, and a boy dressed in red and black silks. The residents of the Tendo house listened in disbelief as the told of the events leading up to their arrival an hour before.

_When Genma, the older of the two, had taken the boy to china they had walked to the far western mountains of the Qinghai province in search of Jusenkyo, the Pools of Tears. Upon arrival, they stood upon the bamboo poles jutting out of the pools engaged in a beautiful, but deadly, dance twenty feet over the valley floor. In a sudden burst of speed the boy knocks his father out of the air, into the twinkling springs below. Having lost his balance, Ranma fell off of his perch on a pole, and into the tarpaulin covered spring beneath the bamboo._

_Standing silently a man in a Mao suit waited for the foreigners to climb out of the pools. Waiting to explain the true nature of the Pools of Tears. Stareing, as a young girl in an oversized gi and a giant, sodden panda crawled out of the pools, he took off his rucksack and extracted a pair of wooden signs. The first read _Shōnmauniichuan_, and the second said _Roribanpaiyanonichuan_. The girl and the panda's jaws dropped in shock as the guide told them of the cursed waters that flowed through Jusendo valley, and of it's inhabitants. In the head of the valley, the Fenghuang* settled on the slopes of Hō-osan**, the Nǚjié zú in the south, and the Musk, in the mountains to the west. _

_When the guide had finished, dusk had set over Jusendo Valley, and they had decided to spend the night with the guide. He had told them that to temporarily reverse the curse, they hat to touch warm water, but the next time they touched cold water, the curse would return. Believing that it would be best to spend the night in their "cursed form", as Ranma had dubbed it, to get used to the shifts in weight and height_.

Deciding to prove the story Genma picked his son up by his collar and threw him onto the modest koi pond in the backyard.

"Daddy! Why'd you thwow Wanna into the pond?" The young vampire pouted, "Now he's all wet!" Crossing her arms cutely, Ranma started to wade to the edge of the pond, and just before she got to the edge her stomach let out a loud growl. Looking to Genma she asked, " Can Wanma have a snack? Please?"

Unable to stand the cuteness, Genma sighed " Soun, old friend, do you have any steaks?"

Confused by his training partner's query he said "Yes, in the refrigerator, why?"

"Ranma fell in the _rori__**banpaiya**__nonichan_," Genma said, standing up "So sometimes he has rather odd tastes."

Now realizing why Ranma had said she was too sweet, and why she had sucked her now bandaged finger, Kasumi's eyes widened.

As Ranma sat at the table Genma came out of the kitchen holding a thawed steak. Seeing this a little line of drool escaped Ranma's lips. Before Genma had even put the plate down Ranma grabbed the bloody steak and started to suck on it like to was a lollipop.

"Well, your curse isn't so bad now is it?" A jovial Soun asked rhetorically, " Pick one of my daughters, and she will be your fiancée." Pointing to the youngest, "This is Akane, She's sixteen." then to the middlest "This is Nabiki, she's seventeen." and finally pointing to his oldest " And this is Kasumi, She's nineteen.

Obliviously to anything else Ranma just sucked on her steak _'Yummy yummy yummy!' _Ranma thought, all she needed now was Ba-chan cuddle with and she'd be in heaven. _'Ba-chan... Ba-chan.' _Opening her eyes and standing up Ranma yelled worriedly "Where's Wanma's Ba-chan!?"

Looking at her like she was crazy, three of the four Tendos asked in unison " Ba-chan?"

Looking at them Ranma said "Uhuh! Wanma's cute little pet Ba-chan! Do you know whewe she is?" Looking sadder she turned to Akane "'Kane-neetan wemembews Ba-chan wight?"

Sighing Akane said "She... He has a bat she calls 'Ba-chan'."

"A bat?" Nabiki deadpanned.

"I think I saw one asleep under the eaves." Kasumi said. _'I wonder if Ba-chan really is cute, or if it;s just a vampire thing" _Kasumi thought _'Loli Vampire… vampires are gothic… so would that make her a loligoth?'_

Feeling slightly downtrodden after being ignored, Soun spoke up "Which one of you three would like Ranma as your fiancé?"

Raising their right fists to chest height in unison, Kasumi and Nabiki turned them one hundred and eighty degrees. leaving Akane there looking at how fast her sisters had dropped Ranma on her.

_**End Chapter III**_

*Phoenix in chinese ( not sure which Chinese)

** Mt. Phoenix in Japanese.


End file.
